


Enseñame que estas vivo

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Spencer, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Después de regresar de un caso donde Hotch casi arriesga su vida para detener al ignoto y Spencer necesita sentirlo vivo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enseñame que estas vivo

**Author's Note:**

> una excusa para escribrir lemon!!

Estaban en el jet de regreso a Quantico, estuvieron 4 días en San Antonio Texas por un caso de trata de blancas, Spencer estaba enojado, otra vez Hotch lo había dejado en la oficina mientras el se arriesgaba chocando la camioneta contra la del ignoto para evitar que se escapara, afortunadamente Hotch estaba bien pero Spencer estaba enojado y no le había dirigido la palabra a Hotch en lo que iba del viaje y esta vez el equipo no iba a meterse era algo que tenían que arreglar solos, al llegar Emily se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-estoy muerta, me daré un baño de burbujas-dijo Emily

-creo que hare lo mismo-dijo JJ que tal vez le pida a Will un masaje en los pies.

-Reid, a mi oficina-dijo Hotch ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros y Spencer sin decir nada lo siguió. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Spencer asalto los labios de Hotchner, con pasión sorprendiendo al pelinegro el siempre iniciaba los besos.

-creí que estabas enojado-dijo Hotch al separarse

-aun lo estoy- dijo Reid

-espero que esto te cambie de parecer-comento el mayor mientras volvia a besar sus labios, las persianas de la oficina estaban cerradas así que nadie los estaba viendo pero si se lo imaginaban en especial las chicas, que estaban en la oficina de Garcia viendo el espectaculo atravez de la cámara de seguridad.

Se quitaron los sacos mientras seguían besándose, cargo a Spencer y este abrio sus piernas enredándolas en su cintura y fueron hacia el sofa pero el castaño se nego y fue en el escritorio, hizo a un lado los papeles y lo acostó ahí, continuaron quitándose la ropa, hasta quedaron ambos desnudos, Aaron mordía su cuello y Spencer acariciaba su espalda con sus pies, motivándolo mas, besaba y mordía cada parte de su cuerpo, metió su miembro en su boca y empezó a succionarlo. Spencer se mordía los labios para no gemir y ser descubiertos no era un secreto que fuesen pareja pero si eso no podían hacerlo ahí.

Afuera

Todo el equipo se imaginaban que estaba pasando.

-sinceramente no quiero saber que está pasando ahí-dijo Rossi

-yo tengo una idea-dijo Emily emocionada

-seguramente García puede ver por medio de las cámaras de seguridad-dijo JJ y ella y Emily fueron a buscarla a su oficina para ver si les hacían el favor .

-mujeres, no las entiendo-dijo Morgan `

-yo menos y estuve casado tres veces-

-¿quieres ir a beber cuando salgamos?-pregunto el moreno

-por supuesto-

En el sillón

Aarón estaba por preparar al castaño, este se negó.

-¡hazlo ya!-grito el castaño

-no quiero lastimarte-dijo el azabache mirándolo con ternura, ternura que solo sacaba con el y Jack

-confió en ti-comento Spencer y Aarón asintió separo un poco sus piernas y empezó a entrar en el poco a poco, el menor arqueo su espalda y cerró los ojos concentrándose en las caricias recibidas, Aarón lo observaba, Spencer tenía sus ojos cerrados y observaba sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca para evitar gemir fuertemente y ser descubiertos, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que Jack había llegado a su vida y la imagen era más que sugerente, empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Spencer gemia bajito cerca del odio del mayor provocándolo mas y Spencer seguía con sus piernas enredadas en la cadera mientras atacaba su cuello mordiéndolo marcándolo como suyo, al finalizar ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre el sillón, Spencer acariciaba los cabellos negros mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho.

-¿aun estas enojado?-pregunto su pareja

-no pero te costara un café-hizo una pausa-por tres meses-dijo, divertido.

-puedo con eso ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta?- se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse

-creo que si ¿continuamos en casa?-pregunto Spencer con sonrisa picara

-si continuamos en casa-ambos sonrieron como adolecentes enamorados y se besaron antes de volver a salir.


End file.
